uumuxfandomcom-20200214-history
2010-08-21: Fair Warning
Summary: Nightwing informs Starfire about his encounter with a certain juvenile Martian. Location: Starfire's room in Titan's Tower Characters: Nightwing and Starfire. Rating: PG-13 for Starfire's lack of silly human hangups about wearing clothing. It's late in the afternoon when Nightwing makes his way to the Tower, making a beeline to the residence hall and straight to Koriand'r's room. It's not an emergency or anything, though, given that he seems to be his usual surprisingly-sunny-for-a-grim-vigilante self. In any case, when he reaches the room in question, he pauses at the door, knocking on the frame and speaking, "Hey Kory...got a few minutes?" Kory had been lounging in her room. Which was entirely unusual for the Tamaranean - what she was wearing today was a long t-shirt, grey and with the batman logo on the centre of the chest. And little else, ahem. She was seated at her makeup table with her mirror, drawing a brush - one made entirely from stainless steel - through her hair. Turning in her seat at the knock on the door, Kory's lifts her solid green eyes up towards the door, setting the brush down with a clatter. "Yes, Dick? What is it?" she says, her voice bearing friendliness. "Just wanted to talk to you about somebody I ran into last night." Nightwing smiles towards her, "I sort-of gave her your name and suggested she come by the Tower to talk to you." He takes a couple steps inside, then leans against a conveniently-place patch of wall, "She's a Martian...you might have seen her on TV briefly? In any case, she's new to Earth, but definitely looks to be on our side. She's been to Tamaran, too...but in any case I though you might be able to help her get acquainted to Earth." He laughs a touch, "Better than -I- could, anyway." Legs crossed for modesty - although the long shirt kinda covered things anyways, Kory spins atop her stool towards Nightwing, a smile on her lips. There was a motion like she was about to get up, but she halts it, nodding her head towards the other hero. "Well - that does sound like something I would like to do - I remember how terrible it was when I first arrived here on Earth - not knowing how to do anything, or say anything, or dress appropriately," Kory says with a little sigh. "I was lucky to have to have you and the Titans to help me through that." "Yeah, I kinda thought you could relate." Nightwing comments, moving over to seat himself on a spare chair closer to her, peeling off his mask and tucking it away for the moment, "Her name is M'gann Morzz, but she's going by "Miss Martian." He adds, "She's already met and talked with The Martian Manhunter, so I'd imagine she must be OK or he would've done something about it." "Miss Martian?" Koriand'r repeats, her tone that of disbelief, "Does she... happen to be a Martian?" she asks, "Or is she just trying to be sneaky?" Koriand'r says, bringing up a hand to rub at her cheek as she ponders this a moment. A smile dances back upon her features as Dick takes a seat, the Tamaranean perking up a little bit. "What is your feeling about her?" "She is a Martian, or at least she seems to be one from what I've seen." Dick affirms, "And I'm not sure "sneaky" is in her vocabulary." He chuckles a touch, "She seems...nice. Sweet enough to cause cavities if we're not careful." He jokes lightly, "But she definitely seems like she's on the right side." "I do not know much about the people of the..." Koriand'r pauses, her face turning down to a bit of a momentary frown. "Well, Terran system, besides the humans!" she says with a certain chirp. The frown was only momentary, however, the smile soon finding its way back unto her features. Especially with that description, that brings laughter to her eyes and face. "Now I really do wish to meet her!" she says. "Somehow I thought you might get along pretty well." Dick notes, smiling in return, "So anyway, there's a good chance she'll be stopping by the Tower sometime soon. I just wanted to give you the heads-up" He notes, "So I guess I won't keep you any longer." He starts to rise to his feet. "Thank you, Dick, for letting me know - you were right in thinking that," she says, likewise rising to her feet. A happy smile springs unto her lips then. Taking a step or two towards him, Kory brings up a hand to brush her hair over her shoulder. "...but before you go... how have things been in Gotham?" Kory asks, "I went out to look for you the other day, silly, I know, but... I thought it may be good to catch up, sometime. "They're...well, it's Gotham." Dick shrugs, grinning a touch sheepishly, "Better than it used to be but still a work in progress." He notes, tilting his head and his brow, "Oh? You didn't have to go out there, Kory...could've just called me." He chuckles reaching over and taking her hand, "If you want to wait for me to change into something a little less conspicuous, we could go get a late lunch...or early dinner, whichever you want to call it." Kory's hand was hot, as Dick was likely well aware. Tamaraneans seemed to have a far higher body tempurature than humans - but Kory had never complained about heat or cold, really. Curling her fingers against his hand, the alien offers a lopsided little smile, "I would like that sometime, but I had it in my mind to surprise you!" Kory says. "Although, hm," she adds, the smile dimming somewhat, "I do feel strange walking in Gotham - I am always afraid I will find Batman looming over me, asking me what I am doing there!" she says. "You're usually pretty safe if you stay out in the daylight, and in open areas." Dick notes, chuckling, "But he'd probably just assume you're there to see me for one reason or another." He smiles, "I was talking about right now, though...for the lunch or dinner. You can worry about surprising me later." "Dick, I..." Kory begins to say, when a beeping from her dresser catches her in mid-sentence. Turning about towards it, she blinks her eyes twice. "What do you think that could be?" she asks, beginning to step over in that direction. "As for Batman... he wouldn't /attack/ me if I was just visiting Gotham? He's just loomed at me once or twice. I know he doesn't like other crimefighters there..." "No, no...he wouldn't attack you. He knows you're a good person. He's just....touchy about Gotham, that's all. Like you said." Dick explains, still smiling, "I was just giving you tips for avoiding being loomed over." He tilts his head curiously, asking, "Anything interesting?" Moving to pick up the communicator, Kory lifts it to her ear, hidden in that mess of hair on her head. "General? I... well, what?" A little look settles unto her face, her eyes narrowing some. Clicking off the communicator, Kory's smile returns to her lips, as she turns back towards Nightwing. "... Wonder Woman wants us to meet with her, so... I suppose that is interesting," she says. Without much further ado, however, and terribly businesslike, Kory sheds her t-shirt, and moves to put on her uniform, heedless of the guy in the room - even if he had not seen it all sometime in the past, she wasn't precisely shy about herself. "Guess dinner will have to wait." Dick notes with a smile, reaching to retrieve his mask and replace it on his face, unable to stop a somewhat sheepish expression as Kory unabashedly changes her clothes in front of him. As noted, it's not as if he hasn't seen her before, but well...context is everything. Either way, once she's ready, they're out the door and on the way to join their teammate. Category:Logs